Desierto
by Anne Darket
Summary: Los mandaron por dos botellones con agua y terminaron en medio del desierto. ¿Qué pasó? ¿CRACK? Slash!
1. Introducción

Los mandaron por dos botellones con agua y terminaron en medio del desierto. ¿Qué pasó? ¿CRACK?

**Desierto**

_Por: Anne Darket_

Introducción

Era absurdo y por eso estaba muerto de risa. El calor sofocante y la perspectiva carente de realidad también contribuían a su estado de ánimo histéricamente festivo. Al otro lado su compañero lo veía con el ceño fruncido, mientras aflojaba la corbata y desabrochaba los dos primeros botones de su camisa blanca. A él no le parecía ni mínimamente gracioso.

– Síguete riendo – farfulló molesto – a ver si cuando se nos acabe el agua sigues igual de contento.

Se secó las lágrimas que había derramado por culpa de la maldita situación, que en ese preciso instante era tan cómica como la vez en que a su no muy querido colega lo habían transformado en hurón. Conteniendo la risa, todo lo que se podía, habló con Draco.

– ¡Oh vamos! Estamos en esta fabulosa camioneta y allá atrás está la maleta con las varitas, sólo es cuestión de sacarlas.

– ¿Eres bobo o el sol te afecta demasiado? Atrás lo único que hay son los botellones.

Harry paró en seco.

– ¿Qué acabas de decir?

La arena se alzaba alrededor del auto, las ventiscas calientes provocaban, por momentos, la obstrucción del paisaje al levantar el finísimo polvo. Los vidrios pronto estuvieron sucios, así que el rubio decidió bajar del auto y observar con mayor claridad el lugar en el que estaban. Todo estaba cubierto por pequeños montículos de arena, sólo se veía el azul del cielo, el blanco de las nubes y el mostaza de la arenisca. Harry salió unos segundos después, aún tratando de comprender las palabras de Draco.

– No entiendo.

Los ojos grisáceos se posaron en él, en ellos se arremolinaban sentimientos: odio y frustración. ¿Era, acaso, un castigo divino por haber incumplido a las promesas hechas a sus padres, de jamás convertirse al lado bueno? ¿O era por haber roto el espejo del baño después de un ataque de ira? No, en definitiva no, después de todo, lo había reconstruido al instante con un _Reparo._

– Weasley preguntó que si sacaba la maleta y le dije que sí, al fin y al cabo sólo íbamos a ir a la tienda por unos botes con agua. Nada que conllevara un riesgo mortal. Y… – respiró profundamente tres veces – … ahora estamos en medio de la nada, con una camioneta a la que se le va a acabar pronto la gasolina, dos cajas de galletas, tres latas de atún y cuarenta litros de agua que desaparecerán antes de que nos encuentren. Ahora sí, dime Potter, que es lo que te parece gracioso.

Harry volvía a reír, casi en contra de su voluntad.

– Es la desesperación Malfoy – se defendió aún entre risas. El slytherin volteó los ojos. A sus ya veinte cuatro años lo seguía caracterizando ese sarcasmo negro, esa aura de poder y elegancia, ese cierto _no sé qué_ que le hacía ser el mismo chiquillo, aunque un poco más maduro en situaciones de peligro. Más siempre conservaba ese encantador estilo, una combinación extraña entre las virtudes y los defectos que le hacían verse humano, que lo convertían en persona. A Harry eso lo conquistó, por ello lo eligió como compañero auror. Después de haber pasado la difícil prueba a la que todos los mortífagos en rehabilitación eran sometidos, lo buscó, lo invitó y lo recibió, aunque tuvo muchas dificultades para lograr su unión definitiva.

– Cuando se ponga el sol bajará la temperatura.

– ¿Y qué haremos Malfoy? ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí? Creo que lo que menos nos debe importar es la noche, con nuestras casi nulas provisiones no se puede sobrevivir. Confiemos que nos encuentren pronto.

– Va a ser difícil que nos localicen. Las señales mágicas a veces se aíslan en un lugar que no está cercano a un lugar que tenga gran concentración de magia. Por lo tanto es difícil situar, entre grandes extensiones de terrenos inhabitados por brujas y magos, a un par de chicos.

Adiós esperanzas, adiós futuro. Lo único que nunca le gusto de ese _güero _engreído era su pesimismo y su falta de fe. Lo que siempre acababa derrocando sus pensamientos positivistas.

– ¿Lo que intentas decirme es que jamás lograremos escapar?

– Tal vez este sea nuestro fin.

Y Harry ya no tuvo duda. Aquello no pintaba nada bien.

**Continuará…**

Gracias por leer!

Bueno, esto es a penas el comienzo. A su debido tiempo habrá shonen-ai, así que paciencia. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Prometedor? Bueno, dejen su comentario y háganme saber qué tan loca estoy.


	2. Capítulo 1

Todo de J. K. Rowling

Los mandaron por dos botellones con agua y terminaron en medio del desierto. ¿Qué pasó? ¿CRACK?

**Desierto**

_Por: Anne Darket_

Capítulo I

_El calor es mental_ se dijo por décima vez en el día que a penas había comenzado. Su rostro cubierto por sudor, su ropa empapada en transpiración y los labios secos habían comenzado a hacer estragos en su belleza. Fijó su vista en el espejo retrovisor, allá, a unos cuántos metros, la delgada figura de Potter se agachaba para recoger algunas ramitas que sirviesen para, por lo menos, emanar un poco de calor en la helada noche.

Se bajó del auto dispuesto a ayudarlo en la tarea. El sol quemaba y traspasaba sus ropas, se sentía tan mal que al final desistió y se quedó sentado a un lado de la camioneta, donde se proyectaba una sombra que refrescaba un poco. Escuchó el arrastre de los pasos de su compañero, al instante volteó para verlo.

– ¿Tienes hambre? – su voz monótona llegó como un susurro.

– Es difícil pensar en el hambre cuando sientes que te mueres de sed.

Colocó las ramas en el interior del auto, junto a los botellones de agua que aún seguían cerrados. El traslúcido líquido se antojaba a montones, pero habían acordado no abrirlos hasta que fueran realmente necesarios. Mientras sobrevivían (con sus a penas 2 días) con una botella de agua con la que siempre cargaba Draco.

– Toma agua – fue la escueta respuesta de Harry.

– No sé cómo puedes soportar este calor ¡parece que estamos en un horno! A parte has ido a recoger "madera" y aún así pareces fresco y reluciente.

– Sólo estoy acostumbrado a no tomar agua y en definitiva no parece como si yo estuviera recién bañado – dijo sentándose a un lado del rubio. Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ambos.

– ¿Por qué no utilizamos la aparición? – soltó Potter al cabo de unos minutos que parecían nunca llegar a su fin.

– Si quieres arriesgarte. – Respondió Draco con cara de fastidio. Era la tercera vez que se lo preguntaba. – Ya te he dicho el por qué no es una buena idea. Creo que hasta te he hecho una enumeración de los posibles desenlaces de tal acto. Y si crees que yo me equivoco, inténtalo y si consigues tu propósito, yo estaré aquí esperándote a que me rescates como la princesa en peligro.

Harry rió brevemente al imaginarse, por segundos, a Draco Malfoy con un vestido rosa pastel.

– Es sólo que no me queda clara tu teoría. Es decir, basta con que nosotros tengamos la magia para aparecernos.

– El problema radica en qué tal si no tienes la suficiente para conseguirlo. Mira estás desesperado y yo también. No te agrado y tú no me agradas, de acuerdo. Estamos aquí, los dos, sin otra salida que la de esperar que alguien venga y nos ayude. Tenemos dos caminos a escoger: esperar o arriesgarnos. En la primera cabe la posibilidad de sobrevivir, en la segunda opción puede que no volvamos a ver este mundo. ¿¡Tanto te molesta estar junto al maldito exmortífago que fui!?

Las gélidas irises grisáceas relampaguearon de molestia. Harry no vio venir el comentario, ¡eso ni siquiera tenía que ver! ¿Por qué demonios sacaba a relucir los fantasmas del pasado? A veces no entendía cómo Draco era tan idiota, cómo volvía a ser el chico inmaduro que conoció a los once años.

– Eres un tonto.

El moreno dio por zanjada la conversación.

-

El ocaso se avecinaba. El cielo se matizaba, una mezcla de rojo, azul y morado lo pintaban. Hacía sólo unos minutos habían comido una galleta y habían bebido unos cuantos tragos de agua.

– ¿Ya me vas a dirigir la palabra?

La intimidante mirada de Draco a veces no funcionaba con Harry, así que tuvo que recurrir a preguntar si ya era digno de que le hablara.

– ¿Ya vas a dejar de ser un jodido chiquillo que pelea por cosas que nada tienen que ver?

– ¿A qué te refie…?

– Mira hay que dejar las cosas claras: no me molesta tu presencia, de lo contrario jamás te habría escogido como compañero auror; no me importa tu pasado, no debería importarte el mío; estamos aquí solos y aunque no seas una persona importante en mi vida, al menos te aprecio un poco y agradezco haberme perdido contigo, antes de haberlo hecho solo. Así que deja de repetir estupideces, que no va contigo Malfoy. Deja de atormentarte y deja de atormentarme a mí. Somos lo suficientemente civilizados y maduros como para entender que lo que fue ya no es y que en estas circunstancias no importa si tú eres un delincuente buscado por la CIA. ¿Te quedó claro?

Draco parpadeó un par de veces, cómo si no se acabara de creer lo que había dicho Harry. No sabía que decir… excepto:

– ¿Qué es la CIA?

Harry rió con ganas.

-

– ¿Encontraste algo? – el pelirrojo se acercó a la menuda mujer que sostenía su varita sobre un mapa del mundo.

– No. Y eso no es posible, las personas no desaparecen así como así sin dejar ningún rastro Ron. Debe haber algo, es imposible que en cuestión de segundos su magia se haya borrado de la faz de la Tierra.

– Sabes que eso puede ocurrir.

– Pero sólo si viajan en el tiempo y ninguno de los dos tenía autorizado un giratiempo. A parte, el hecho de que ni la camioneta sea localizada, indica que el lugar en el que están debe estar rodeado por un campo que no permite transmitir señales de ubicación en espacio.

– Vamos Hermione. Sé que Harry y el bruto de Malfoy están bien. Si pudieron sobrevivir a la locura de Voldy, seguro resistirán a cualquier peligro.

– Lo que me preocupa en realidad es que su varitas están aquí y ellos están tan desprotej… – se le quebró la voz a la chica. Unos brazos enormes y fuertes le rodearon el cuello, ella ocultó su rostro entre sus manos y se dejó consolar, besos furtivos recorrieron su mejilla.

– El Ministerio ya se movilizó, vas a ver que pronto los volveremos a ver y nos reiremos de este suceso.

– Confío en ti, porque nunca me has mentido. – Hermione le besó los labios de su pareja y Ron le limpió las lágrimas.

-

– ¿Qué pasa? – era la cuarta noche que pasaban allí, en medio de la nada, sobreviviendo con a penas un poco de agua. El frío era agobiante, sentían que con cada día que pasaba el sol derretía más y el cielo oscuro congelaba sus cuerpos. La ventisca gélida traspasaba sus ropas, el abrigo negro de Draco era insuficiente y la chamarra de Harry a penas si servía para no sentir que se moría.

– No tengo ganas de dormir. Hace mucho frío, la fogata se apaga y siento que en cualquier momento me quedaré dormido para ya no despertar. Siendo sinceros Potter, cada minuto que pasa, pierdo más las esperanzas de ser rescatado. A veces me preguntó si es un castigo por haber tomado un camino incorrecto.

Algo en el pecho de Harry se oprimió. Jamás había escuchado a Draco hablar de sus sentimientos.

– ¿Tienes miedo de morir aquí? – fue un susurro, más el rubio lo escuchó y una risa inesperada surgió de sus labios rosas, poco a poco y en fracción de segundos, se convirtió en un llanto austero. Un debate interior en Draco le impedía flaquear en ese momento y, aún peor, mostrar esa angustia, sin embargo, no podía acallar esa sensación de nostalgia. Controló las ganas de llorar y finalmente habló, su voz era tan queda que Harry tuvo que acercarse más a él.

– Cuando era chico, mi mamá hizo la misma pregunta. Estábamos en un castillo, era una construcción magnífica, las paredes parecían hechas de mármol. Reconocí que era espléndido el lugar, pero algo allí me incomodaba. Tal vez era la oscuridad, el tétrico paisaje que se cernía sobre mí y sobre mi única familia. Mi madre notó un ligero temblor y con preocupación me dijo que si yo le tenía miedo a la muerte. – Pausó. – ¡Tenía seis años! ¿Quién piensa en eso a esa edad? ¡Y la verdad es que no sé porque hizo esa pregunta! Aunque mi infancia no haya sido precisamente como un cuento de hadas, era un tema que no pensaba, tenía toda una vida por delante. Vi a mi mamá a los ojos y la única respuesta que me vino a la mente es que a la única muerte a la que le tenía miedo era a la suya. Creo que fue la primera vez que la vi perder la compostura por algo tan insignificante.

– No creo que para ella haya sido insignificante.

– Tal vez… Sólo sé que después de eso, ella le dijo a mi padre que lo esperábamos en el Callejón Diagon.

Por primera vez sus irises se encontraron, y las unas se fundieron en las otras. La plata se disolvió en la esmeralda y viceversa. Los ruidos cesaron, la brisa fue más fuerte y las llamas crepitando de pronto se apagaron. Fue entonces que se dieron cuenta de la cercanía. Pronto se alejó uno del otro.

**Continuará…**

Gracias por leer!

Y mil y un agradecimientos por los que dejaron (y dejarán) comentario para esta historia.


End file.
